


Moonlight

by Alphinss



Series: Self Isolation Collection [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, POV Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: The moon reveals the black blood of monsters
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Self Isolation Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Moonlight

The wine sloshed against the glass with a grace that seemed somewhat unnatural in the moonlight. The moon? When had the clouds parted and the rays started to descend? Will found himself unable to recall. In fact it was difficult to focus on anything, really. Anything other than the the rhythmic beats of his heart and the blood red wine in the glass. 

“Moonlight really is beautiful isn’t it.” 

Will cast his gaze from his lighthouse and looked over the thundering sea, illuminated by the eerie glow of the pale moon. The two of them together. It had been only him before, hadn’t it, alone in the fog as the monsters clawed up through the mist. 

“The sleepwalking is getting worse.” 

Will looked at the face that held the glass with wide eyes, everything seeming to sway. Even the face, disorientated as the rocking of the lighthouse, of the sea around them. A dog barked in the distance. The world seemed to melt into a haze, the lighthouse in the sea, the monster dressed as a man. 

“You seem to need something to need to hold onto William, you lack an anchor.” 

A hand rested on his knee, was it attached to a body? Was anything? Was he? The boat bobbed up and down, but the world stayed still, the lighthouse, was it a lighthouse anymore? It had been solid once hadn’t it? It had been a sanctuary. Solitary Safety. 

The hand took his, the sharp vicious nails black with blood in the moonlight. Wine that wasn’t wine and blood that dripped onto the wooden floor boards. 

“Do you know what is happening William?”

Will did, he thought he did, or did he? “You-You killed…” 

The wind buffeted and the bright lights of his sanctuary shuddered. There was a teacup, there had been one, hadn’t there? Or had it been a stag/ Delicate and precious. Something had been shattered, the pieces bloody and broken; pierced by thorns. 

“Yes William, yes I did.” 

A monster of a man. One who had crept through the fog of protection and across the deadly sea. One whom Will had happily opened the door for; letting in the wind and the rage and the blood. The monster who had the smile with so many teeth. 

“You ate them, you-“ 

The world seemed to snap and shake at the same time, the moonlight illuminating what the sun could not. The barking and growls of something that knows it has been found, that its discovery will yield only the fruit that it has grown and cultivated. 

“Are you going to eat me?” 

Midnight black horns. “I’m sure you would be delicious, dear William.”

Blood red eyes. “A meal like no other.” 

Razor sharp teeth. “One that would be forever savoured.” 

“And would you…would you savour me?” A raging roar that wasn’t, human wasn’t animal and seemed to whip around him on the wind. The white sparkles that illuminated only black. 

“As long as you would allow me, my dearest.” 

Will shot up, his heart hammering and his eyes wide. The wind was howling outside the windows and the dogs were snuffling in their sleep. Moonlight streamed through the window. 


End file.
